tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Why don't we go for a drive?
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = MINI-DORAMA (Yayoi Haru & Fuduki Kai) - "Why don't we go for a drive?" |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ（弥生春&文月海）「Why don't we go for a drive?」 |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama (Yayoi Haru & Fuduki Kai) - "Why don't we go for a drive?" |producer = N/A |release = July 31, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 calls Haru: Oh! It’s from Tsukishiro-san. A sudden meeting has been added so a different person will take me. Okay, got it. I want to say that I can go alone but the place I’m going to seems to be pretty far. I think it’s better to wait for someone to take me there. And while thinking about that. bells rings Haru: So did the lecture just end. Then let’s work hard at work. 00:54 Kai: Yo~! Haru~! Good work with studying. Haru: Kai!? Why are you here? Eh!, Wait, don’t tell me that the one who should take me instead of Tsukishiro was- Kai: Yep, that’s how it is. I, Procella’s Fuduki Kai has gotten the role as a driver today. Then Haru, let’s go and drive. Let’s take out time together. Haru: Uwaah, and unexpected event has happened. 01:31 Kai: That’s how it is, when I went to the company to bring the script on my day off so did I meet Tsukishiro-san and I randomly took are of the others and I randomly came here with the car. Haru: I see. It seems like there were too many coincidences… Anyway, so that’s why you’re the one who’ll be taking me. Kai: That’s how it is. Haru: I was saved but it seems you had a bad luck. Even though you got a day off so do you end up walking around doing other things. I’m sorry. Kai: Nevermind, Nevermind. Since I get to drive so do I think that it’s being a good change of atmosphere for me. I thought front he start that I should drive to the company. Haru: Ah, that’s right, you were complaining for a while that you didn’t get to drive in a while. Kai: Yeah. We get a lot of work the mostly of them are pretty close from here so I didn’t really get to drive, it really felt empty. So I’m happy that I get to be useful and I get to drive. Haru: Being told that makes me relived. I’ll buy you some coffee later. Kai: Ahaha! Thank you. But since I’m going to have someone to pay for me so do I think I prefer dumplings. Haru: Huh? Dumplings? Eh… Dumplings? Kai: Yeah, Dumplings. When it’s cherry-blossom viewing season so is it dumplings that’s the best thing to eat with. Haru: What? Kai: You see, the Saitama Park we’re going to now has a pretty close spot that’s famous for cherry-blossom viewing. It’s is an invitation for you to go there after you’re done with work. Taking your time watching cherry blossom, I would be happy if someone actually paid some sweets for me~ Haru: Hee~ Cherry blossom. I like it. Kai: Right? The cherry blossom park in front of the dorms is pretty nice but you can never compare those two together. Haru: I’m impressed that you knew about such a place. Kai: Hm~ Actually so is that place pretty close to the company I used to work on before making my debut, it was a moving company. I helped people who used to move from one place to another. I used to the that from my place on the truck. The cherry blossom was full-blooming and it was reaaaally beautiful. Then, since we’re pretty close to it so did I think we should pay a visit there. Haru: Roger, I’ll happily hang out with you. Haru: A company that helps people who are moving… You sure did all kind of things. Kai: Yeah! I do everything because I can do it. Just so you know, I did nothing to get kicked out of my job. Haru: I know that~ If I’m right so did you get your licence around that time. Kai: Yeah, I thought that my working field would be bigger if I could drive I thought that this could be useful during work too. I didn’t really have to get worried about it though. Apparently so is taking a picture of yourself a very important thing for licence you know. Haru: I see, it’s true that I’ve never thought about it but that’s how it is~ Kai: That’s how it is. Oh! We’ll turn right next. Haru: You’re sure good at driving, Kai. You don’t seem to have a hard time. Kai: Since I used to drive a lot with this. The driving art is nice. Haru: So nice~ When I get licence will I let you sit here and watch me drive. Kai: Oh! That’s right, you were in a driving school now. Haru: Yeah, from the week before last week. I was planning to get it pretty fast but it’s pretty hard because of the work. I still didn’t graduate yet. Kai: Ahaha~ Well you have both university and the work so it can’t be helped. So how about getting satisfied with being able to be in a driving school? Compared to these people. Haru: Are you talking about Hajime? Kai: Since I got told by him for the first time in a while that he has so much work that he barely has time to do other things. Haru: He’s being positive~ I have to make sure that this conversation doesn’t come up again… Kai: Do so. Oh! The light is red. Haru: How about your leader, Shun? Kai: Shun? A car licence? That’s something I don’t want to imagine… Haru: Well, that’s true… I can’t deny it… Kai: He seems to not be interested in that so the world is peaceful for now. If he ever decides to drive a car so do I not think it’s weird if it goes to the future or to the past. Haru: Well…. Yeah… I won’t deny it…. But I think it’ll be dangerous if Hajime get’s licence. I makes me want to say “I want to get it too” Kai: Haru… Do your best making Hajime interested in something different… Haru: That alone is hard… Even you know how hard Hajime’s stubbornness is. Kai: Right… *sigh* My dear, my dear. Oh! 07:45 Kai: We’ve reached the place. Haru: We came just at time. Thank you for the nice and safe driving. Kai: You’re welcome~ Haru: Then, I’ll be going to the photoshooting now. Kai, what will you do during that time? Kai: Hmm… Then… Since we’re here, is it okay if I inspect what you’re doing? I don’t get to see other people’s working fields that much and I’ve never been in a drama series. So it’ll be something new for me. Haru: Eh? Really? You have the image that makes you look like you’re the one who appears the most at the TV though. Kai: If it’s TV Shows so have I been in a few times, but I didn’t get any drama related work yet. I’m more at TV shows as a guest and other shows that I’m taking care of for a while, isn’t it that king of impression? Haru: Aaah~ Like “Town date and B system report”, “Magnolia”, “Lifestyle in earth”... Kai: You sure have your eyes on them. I also did a report about festivals. Haru: You’re sure doing the world a service. So nice~ I don’t hate work where you move your body a lot but sadly so do I never get that kind of job offers. Kai: Rather than moving your body so is it more like letting your body crawl. Haru: Ahaha! Kai: Even if you say it in such way so am I pretty jealous of you for having such work. You get to see beautiful actors, you get fangirled by girls. It’s usually lively, right? Haru: Well, it’s lively. Kai: So nice~ Haru: Hm? Oh! Seems like we’ll be starting soon. Kai: Okay! Go and do your best at work! Haru! Haru: Roger~ 09:53 Haru: Aaah~ The cherry blossom is so beautiful~ Kai: Right~ Isn’t it because you just safely got done with work that is looks so beautiful to you? Haru: That’s true, maybe. Ah! Right! Here! Kai, this. Kai: Hm? Oh! It’s Takoyaki! When did you get that!? Haru: I bought it while you went to wait in the car. There was a shop close to the working field. Kai: Aahaha! Thank you~ By the way, did you make sure that you bought some for yourself too? Haru: Because it won’t be enough for us if we save it. Kai: Even though you look like that so do you eat really much. Haru: Same thing goes to you. Kai: Ahaha~ Then let’s go down there and eat. It seems like it’ll feel good to sit there. Haru: There’s a train. Kai: Oh, it’s true. It around a time where students go home now. Haru: I wonder about that. During the next spring break so won’t there be any 3rd years in the dorms anymore so won’t it be empty? Kai: Really? Was March such a month? Riding with train, so nostalgic. Haru: From high school? Kai: Yeah~ There was a strong soccer club there, it was pretty big and the school was close to my hometown so I went with train. How about you, Haru? Weren’t you in any club? Haru: I wasn’t in any. I was in the student council the whole middle school. It used to be busy from time to time so I ended up not being in any club. Kai: Student council-like for sure. Haru: Really? Kai: Yeah, you’re smart and you have a good common sense, you wear glasses too. Haru: I think that the glasses has nothing with this… Kai: You said you were in the student council the whole time, does that mean you were student council president too? But doing such thing is more made for Hajime… Haru: I did all kind of things like taking care of economy or being the vice president, but I’ve never been the student council president. Speaking about Hajime so did he have a lot to do in the home too, now when I say this so does it sound like excuses though. But He’s never been in the student council. He was always in the going home club. Kai: Oh! Really… Haru: There was times where he was asked to be the president but the refused that position. He had that awesome aura that made people think he was the presidents right hand. Kai: And with that so are you the vice president. You sure got a lot of those kind of positions. Haru: Isn’t that kind of getting jealous of each other? I used to like these kind of things. Supporting someone or helping them from the shadows, I still like it too. Kai: That’s right. Gravi’s staff officer. Haru: Kai, you too. You’re Procella’s staff officer, right? Kai: Ahaha! For me so is it more like Big Brother than staff officer though. Haru: It’s the same thing for me too. At home so am I a big brother with 2 younger sisters. Kai: I see~ That means we’re both big brothers. Haru: Right~ I always liked that character in games and manga who were behind the leader and always smiled to everyone. It felt like I understood what he felt and it felt good knowing that. That character is that one who makes the decisions. He’s also the one who gathers information to support the group and the leader. Kai: Right~ Haru: I like to gather information from he very start I’m the type who enjoys learning new things. So I think I’m suited for that kind of roles. Kai: Is reading books a part of that? You seem to be the type who reads a book as fast as you have time. Haru: That’s true~ Books has all kind of things in it. Same thing with the internet. When you know that what you’re about to read is something really awesome makes me excited. Kai: You’re unexpectedly into this conversation right now… It seems alien like… Haru: How mean~… You’re the type you gains information through experiences. You go around and see things and learn from it. My knowledge is wide but there is a lot of times where it’s not deep. While your knowledge isn’t really wide but it’s pretty deep. That’s important too. It’s sure admirable. Kai: Instead of just admire how about just challenging that person? With your current work so is it pretty hard to gain knowledge with just studying right? Haru: That’s true. I think so too. I thought so after seeing you, Kai. Kai: Oh! To think that you would mention my name now! What? Is it because of me? Haru: Yeah, that’s to you so did I get a very good lecture. And the first step of it is to get the car licence. Kai: I see. But you still didn’t try to drive yet, right? The path is really long~ Do your best~ Haru: That’s right~ I need to do my best~ Kai: I think I should do my best to get a drama related work too. Haru: Ah? Really? Kai: Yeah, I thought that being in a drama is sure fun after seeing you work. Instead of standing alone and doing things alone so do I think it would be more interesting if I can make something with other people too. Haru: I see. Then let’s do our best together. Kai: That’s right. Spring is a season where everything flip around. I think it’s a good point to stat a new thing from. So we can next year when we see the cherry blossom again think that we, Gravi and Procella have sure grown up. So let’s do our best. Haru: Okay, let’s have fun next year while watching the cherry blossom together. External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Yayoi Haru (mini-dramas) Category:Fuduki Kai (mini-dramas)